


partners.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 2.10, Episode Tag, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Spoilers, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Kristen gets some visitors while recovering in hospital.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal & Stuart Scola
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	partners.

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced this is terrible, so I am going to apologise now. I wanted to try something new and see what happened. All and any mistakes are mine.  
> It does contain spoilers from 2.10, so please keep that in mind!

“Getting stabbed was not what I had in mind when I told you that you needed to push yourself as a special agent.” Dana said with a hint of a smile.

“I thought all agents needed a battle scar?” Kristen shot back, her voice was still weak, but there was humour to her tone.

Dana shook her head a little. “You had us all worried. I’d tell you not to do it again,”

Kristen nodded - they both knew it wasn’t the agents who made that choice.

“How is everyone?” Kristen asked, knowing Dana would be honest with her.

The older woman shifted in the plastic chair at the side of Kristen’s bed, sighing a little. “Struggling.”

The one-word answer wasn’t what Kristen had been looking for.

“Scola is a good agent; he’s a good man and he blames himself. He came and sat with you every day while you were unconscious and the first thing he did was apologise. I know every day since he’s woken up wishing he could switch places with you.”

Kristen didn’t want to admit that as the medication wore off, as she began to slowly come around, she’d heard what he’d said.

“He’s a great partner, he kept telling me how well I was doing, that I didn’t need to worry about the live fire training - I thought he was just brushing it off - turns out, he really wasn’t concerned.” Kristen smiled sadly.

It hurt her heart to know he blamed himself. Her stabbing had just been one of those things, she tried to help Maggie and in the end she did - even if it meant her getting a knife to the neck.

“Maggie is shaken, but her way of coping is working. She comes by a lot, she’s happy that you’re awake, she told me she misses your conversations. OA is, OA,” They both chuckled. “He misses you around the office, I think they all blame themselves, but in my experience that’s normal and to be expected.”

Kristen frowned and shook her head as much as her new stitches would allow.

“I ran toward him,”

“And neither Scola or OA could get a shot off, and then the NYPD detective - according to people at the scene he could have gotten a shot off, something Isobel wasted no time in telling him.” Dana cut in.

“How’s Jubal?” 

“He’s okay. He and Isobel have been wrapped up in finding someone to cover you while you’re in here. But now that you’re awake he’s doing much better.”

Kristen smiled, she didn’t mean to cause any of them any hurt or worry, even if it was nice to know she was being thought about.

“The kids would really like to come and see you. Abigail has drawn you loads of pictures and Tyler and Eleanor have so many stories from school they want to share.”

“Please bring them in!” Kristen grinned. “I’ve missed them. I’ve missed everyone. The doctor said I could be out of here by next week, Isobel says I have to take at least six weeks off,” Kristen paused, and Dana picked up on the hesitation. “In your experience, how hard do you think it would be to go back to being an analyst?”

Dana was slightly surprised by the question. “Is that what you want, honestly?” 

Kristen had missed Dana’s way of leading the team - she’d grown to respect Isobel, but Dana had been different.

Kristen shook her head. “I feel like it’s what I should do. First, I mess up in live fire training, then I get stabbed.” 

“You didn’t mess up. You left your partner uncovered for a split second in a training exercise and after that you went and saved a fellow agents life by pushing her out the way of a blade. Kristen, I’ve not met an agent yet who hasn’t messed up training at least twice.”

Kristen chuckled, but her face said it all, she’d lost her confidence.

“If it was me as SAC you would be on desk duty for a while, I’d ask you to retake some training. Four to six weeks in the JOC and see how you feel after that. And while Isobel and I are different in leadership, I think that might be her line of thinking as well.”

Kristen tilted her head a little, “Why do I get the feeling you and Isobel have spoken about this already?”

“Because we have.” Kristen turned to the door.

Isobel stood with a smile; Scola a step behind her. 

“Dana was one of my mentors, when I became an SAC, and I think,” Isobel took a step into the room, “I think you’re shaping up to be an incredible agent, Kristen, which is why I want to get you back out there, but in your own time.” 

Kristen swallowed the lump in her throat. Laying on that concrete, she was so sure she was going to die, but here she was two weeks later, almost ready to go home, almost certain she wanted to go back to work. 

“Agent Scola here has said as long as you don’t run towards another blade, he is more than happy to work with you.”

Scola stepped into the room. “I mean, the scar looks pretty cool, but I’ve had to do your paperwork for the last two weeks and it’s beginning to suck, so, if we can stay away from blades and bullets, we’re good.” 

Kristen laughed this time, and while it was slightly sore on her neck, she didn’t mind. 

“I’m sorry my near death was an inconvenience to you.” She shot back, sarcasm with a smile.

“Everyone’s just really thankful you’re still with us.” Dana told her.

“If I could borrow Dana for just a few moments, I’ll leave Agent Scola here to keep you company.” Isobel said after a moment of silence.

“We’ll be in the hall if you need us,” Dana said getting up, reaching out to give Kristen’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t argue too much about paperwork, okay.”

Once Dana and Isobel had left the room, Kristen reached out for Scola’s hand, gesturing for him to sit down in the chair near her bedside. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

Scola nodded. “I know, but that still won’t stop me from wishing it was me. I would trade places with you in seconds if I could, Kristen.”

“I know. But then it would be me beating myself up.”

Scola chuckled. “Once you feel comfortable again, we’ll do some training, we’ll work on being partners and before the year is out I’m willing to bet you’ll be back to your old self, or new self,” he laughed, “which ever you want to be.” 

Kristen shook her head a little. “Guess I’ll have to figure that out.” 

She let them sit in silence for a moment. She felt so many different emotions, mainly guilt for putting the team through what she had, for putting her family through it as well. 

Kristen wanted to go back to work, she wanted to be an agent, train harder, train better, save lives. That was where she wanted to be.

“You still willing to be my partner?” She asked aloud, instead of just assuming. 

Scola nodded. “Of course. Hey,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “When I brushed off your comments about training it’s because it really wasn’t an issue, believe me I can be selfish so if you really were going to put me at risk I’d be the first one to tell you.” 

Kristen rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips - she expected nothing less from him.

“You’re good, Kristen, and I’m willing to bet you’ll be even better when you come back,” Scola stood up, moving to sit on the side of her bed. “So, what do you say? Wanna be a badass special agent?” 

Kristen laughed again, this time not paying attention to the slight twinge in her neck. 

“Yeah, I want to be a badass special agent.” 

“Good. Because you’re my partner. Not Maggie, not OA, not anyone else, you.”

“Partners.” Kristen agreed. 

“Partners.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't awful, if it wasn't I would love to know what you thought :)


End file.
